gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 318 - The Soccer Dream
Ch. 317 - The Eagle Soars High Ch. 319 - Fame and Glory CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Anomaly Affinity Travel to Stars and Hearts Paradox Find 6 differences in Stars and Hearts Paradox 2. The Champion's Trophy Place 4 Soccer Trophy Topiary in the Garden 3. Anonymous Tip Return to Romanov Nursery Find 12 hidden objects in Romanov Nursery 4. Disappearing Trick Travel to Soccer on the Streets Find 12 hidden objects in Soccer on the Streets 5. Ball and Bush Have 3 Soccer Ball Topiary in the Garden Upgrade 1 Soccer Trophy Topiary to Level 2 6. Ra-Ra-Rasputin Return to Rasputin’s Room Find 12 hidden objects in Rasputin’s Room 7. Surprise Guests Travel to Cathedral of Christ Time Loop Match 12 details in Cathedral of Christ Time Loop 8. Retrieval Mission Travel to Assemble for the World Cup Find 12 hidden objects in Assemble for the World Cup 9. Worldly Analysis Travel to Russian Ballet School Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Russian Ballet School Time Warp 10. Kicking around the Bush Upgrade 1 Soccer ball Topiary to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Soccer Ball Trophy Topiary to Level 3 11. The Soccer Scare Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 318 scenes Have 1 Soccer Ball Store in the Garden 12. Complete the Soccer Statue's Parts Collect the Tony’s Statue and place it in your Garden. 13. A Different Foot Store Upgrade 1 Soccer Ball Store to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Soccer Ball Topiary to Level 3 14. Kick and Run Upgrade 1 Soccer Ball Store to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Soccer Ball Store to Level 5 15. Build the Luzhniki Stadium Complete the Luzhniki Stadium Wonder 16. The Soccer Paradise Upgrade the Luzhniki Stadium to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Stars and Hearts Paradox Earn 2 stars in Stars and Hearts Paradox! 3 Star Soccer on the Streets Earn 3 stars in Soccer on the Streets! 3 Star Cathedral of Christ Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Cathedral of Christ Time Loop! 3 Star Assemble for the World Cup Earn 3 stars in Assemble for the World Cup! 3 Star Russian Ballet School Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Russian Ballet School Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 318 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 318 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 318 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Anomaly Affinity Ch.318/S.1 - Stars and Hearts Paradox Well, hello there. It definitely is nice to see you again! In fact, your timing couldn't have been any better! I do not know what it is about me that screams "Paradox". Because, it looks like this particular anomaly seeks me out with a purpose. There are civilians nearby. Why don't you pick this one up for me while I make sure they are not disturbed? You're done already? Why am I even surprised anymore? With your speed, you must actually enjoy dealing with a paradox. In which case, you're welcome! Well I should head off now. Before another Paradox decides to materialize in front of me again1 Quest:Anonymous Tip Ch.104/S.1 - Romanov Nursery I need an Agent pronto. We have a problem to deal with. Is only Enrique, available at the moment? Fine, I'll make do then. Fetch him for me please, Agent? Hello Enrique, can't say it's a pleasure seeing you again. But I have something for you. We hae received an anonymous tip that the World Cup is going to be stolen by Time Thieves. I need you to investigate it. We have also traced the source of the tip to a discreet location in Russia. You can start from there. Off you go now. Oh boy! Just what I need. I'm walking around with proof of that man's betrayal to the society, and here he has me running around like an errand bot. Though, I do love soccer and I do not want the World Cup to be jeopardized. I guess there's no harm checking it out. Keep an eye on him, Agent. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Quest:Disappearing Trick Ch.318/S.2 - Soccer on the Streets We're about to land. Brace for impact! The World Cup fever is in full pitch here! Check it out! I can't resist. Wait for a moment, let me play some street soccer for a while here! Phew! That was fun! Now let's take a look at the Cup. WHAT?! It's gone? But how? We were just here! Wow! These guys are not playing around. But neither am I. We're not out of the game yet! Quest:Ra-Ra-Rasputin Ch.104/S.4 - Rasputin's Room The World Cup has been stolen! But I have a plan to retrieve it! You don't actually think I'd let the World Cup get stolen withoug a plan, did you? I have planted a tracker on the Cup. We're going to find out who these thieves are! Time to follow. Hmm, where are we? This is Russia in 1900! and there's Rasputin! What would Time Thieves need here? Do you see that guy next to Rasputin? He doesn't seem like he's of this era. Keep your distance! Did you see that? He stole something from Rasputin's pockey! Get him! This could distort the timeline! He got away before I could catch him. But he still has the World Cup. We might need backup this time, since they will be expecting us. Let's take Quincy along. Something sinister is at work here. We need to proceed with utmost caution! Quest:Surprise Guests Ch.318/S.3 - Cathedral of Christ Time Loop Enrique needs my help? A new buch of Time Theives? Again? I am very intrigued on why Time Thieves would be interested in the World Cup. Quincy! Right on time, buddy! I'm assuming you know why you're here? Yes. And I am curious to see what Time Thieves want a World Cup. Let's go, shall we? It's a Cathedral this time. What is their game? Look out! It's an ambush! Everyone take cover! They got away during the commotion! Where's Enrique? I'm here. I managed to grab a little something. The Cup! Good jog Enrique! But now we lost our only lead to the thieves. Now I'm a little concerned. They planned an ambush, which means they were expecting us! Quest:Retrieval Mission Ch.318/S.4 - Assemble for the World Cup We got the World Cup back! The Time Thieves who stole it got away! That was a close call. But somehow, we managed to get what we wanted! I noticed something strange there, one of those Time Thieves seemed familiar... I can't recall from where! Enrique has gone to replace the World Cup with the replica that he had kept. Pretty smart of him I must say. What would Time Thieves want with the World Cup? I'm dying to find out! The cup is back where it is supposed to be. The World Cup disaster has been averted! Quest:Worldly Analysis Ch.318/S.5 - Russian Ballet School Time Warp A message from Quincy. He wants me to what? Quincy, is this is actual Soccer Cup? Yes, I need you to analyze it for any kind of temporal activity. I have a suspicion. Alright, if you say so. But then, what happens to the World Cup tournament? What will the winners get? Enrique has got that covered. Leaving this World Cup there could do more harm than good. Let me know what you find out, Tessa. This is very important. This is bizarre. But I'm not going to complain. I now have my own World Cup!... temporarly that is.